Yggdrasil, el fresno del universo
by principekitsune
Summary: La batalla pendiente de un ser misterioso que se negó a ser destruido y permaneció oculto, dará inicio poniendo en peligro todo el universo.
1. Episodio 1 Parte A

Bienvenidos a mi primera publicación en FanFiction, hoy daré inicio a una historia que es un reflejo de uno de los posibles mundos que visito cada que me pongo a imaginar intentando escapar de la realidad buscando un lugar, un rincón especial en el cual logre recuperar fuerzas para continuar con el diario vivir de un mundo que no es del todo mi gusto.  
En la siguiente historia que narraré y que digo de paso que estoy escribiendo, contaré sobre una galaxia lejana llamada Esmeralda azul y de un personaje que es mi otro yo de una dimensión alternativa, y que es habitante del planeta Vulpécula, lugar donde se desarrollarán los hechos que darán más de un dolor de cabeza a este simpático amigo.

Como he visto y que es costumbre poner que los animé del cual escribiré no me pertenecen, y que son propiedad de sus respectivos autores, me sumo al conjunto de personas que colocan este mensaje en sus fanfic.

Guión largo para indicar diálogos.  
Incisos entre paréntesis.  
Pensamientos entre comillas.

Ahora sí, lean y disfruten del primer episodio.  
Saludos.

MAGICMON.  
YGGDRASIL, EL FRESNO DEL UNIVERSO.

EPISODIO 01. MENSAJE URGENTE.

Se habían concluido los campeonatos a nivel nacional y los líderes de gimnasio cerraban los establecimientos para disfrutar junto a sus magicmon de un merecido asueto. Algunos más afortunados, obtenían pasaportes para salir a otros países o viajar a otros mundos y celebrar con sus familiares de los diferentes festivales de verano en la galaxia Blue Emerald. En consecuencia, miles de tamers regresaban también con sus familias para descansar y reponerse con sus magicmon de las batallas libradas durante el año que finalizaba. Pero no todos los entrenadores disfrutaban del inicio de las vacaciones de verano por el ritmo del combate que fluía con gran fuerza por sus venas por mucho tiempo. Ese era el problema de Daiichi Kimura y las revoluciones de adrenalina que de alguna manera él debía aminorar para poder disfrutar del verano en compañía de sus Renamon y Gatomon. Después de todo, ellas merecían algunos meses para disolver las tensiones dejadas por los campeonatos y aventuras vividas durante el año que terminaba dentro de pocos días.

Estas épocas para Daiichi también traían cosas buenas como visitar a Yuki y atender a sus Kazemon y Rosemon que cuidaban de las flores del campo que heredó de su abuelo Yasuo Kimura. Gracias a la producción de miel que ellas elaboraban, Daiichi se podía dar el lujo de participar en los campeonatos y competir por medallas, trofeos y algo de dinero extra que nunca está de más.

El pent-house del piso 303 del quinto hotel más grande de la ciudad de Amethyst Wind, era albergue temporal de Daiichi y sus cachorras cuando Vixenburgo celebraba los campeonatos nacionales y la ciudad era sede de las eliminatorias que habían terminado. Todos los tamers incluidos los que representarían al país en el mundial magicmon, preparaban su equipaje para regresar a sus casas, aunque Daiichi era la excepción a la regla. Y es que cocinar y limpiar son habilidades que él domina muy bien, pero doblar y guardar prendas de vestir son pericias que escapan de sus grandes destrezas como joven dueño de casa.

—¿Setsuka estás segura que no deseas que te ayude con el equipaje?.

Por quinta vez Daiichi en menos de media hora consultaba lo mismo a su SnowRenamon desde el living donde se encontraba más aburrido que sordo en un concierto acompañado por sus Gatomon. Estas últimas, realizaban sus propias actividades para pasar el tiempo y entretenerse mientras su tamer muy inquieto caminaba de un lado a otro por el corredor entre el living y las habitaciones.

—Estoy muy segura, después de todo solo faltan algunas cápsulas que llenar y Sakuya junto a Suzume me están colaborando con esta tarea. Pero gracias por preguntar por quinta vez Daiichi. (Contestó con fastidio).

Apareciendo bajo el umbral de la puerta del cuarto donde estaban sus Renamon preparando el equipaje, el tamer insistió provocando que Setsuka se enojara enormemente con él.

—Vamos..., que yo también puedo ayudarles con el equipaje; se apuraría más la causa y saldríamos antes al aeropuerto para viajar a Misty Tree Setsuka. (Manifestó cabizbajo).

Hastiada con Daiichi, Setsuka, gira sobre sus talones y recorre el borde de la cama a paso firme hasta ponerse frente a él, lo mira fijamente a los ojos y con dureza lo regaña por sus insistencias.

—Por favor Daiichi deja de insistir de una buena vez; me haz preguntado lo mismo seis veces en menos de 30 minutos y te he respondido ¡NO! Se te hace difícil entender el significado de ese monosílabo ¿eh?... ya estás bastante grandecito como para no captar una negativa tan simple Daiichi.

La mirada afligida de Daiichi se nubla perdida en el alfombrado suelo del pent-house mientras en completo silencio, Setsuka observa el triste rostro de su tamer sintiéndose incómoda por lo ruda que fue con él.

—Setsuka discúlpame. Yo solo quería ocuparme en algo y dejar de sentir que soy un estorbo para ustedes ofreciéndoles mi ayuda con el equipaje, pero puedo ver que tienen todo bajo control sin mí.

La mirada de Daiichi inspecciona el cuarto observando sobre la cama nueve cajas organizadas con las cápsulas armario con el equipaje listo y dos abiertas cada una con cuatro de cinco cápsulas preparadas en su interior.

—Sí...; Solo quedan dos cápsulas y corresponden al vestuario de Sakura, Cristal y zoe Daiichi. (Responde con su voz entrecortada).

Mientras Daiichi observa los vestidos, Sakuya, hermana de Setsuka, molesta con ella, en un frío silencio le sostiene la mirada y con vergüenza, Setsuka, la aparta.

—Si quieres me puedes ayudar a mí con esto otro Daiichi.

Rompiendo el incómodo silencio que había en el cuarto, Suzume se desplazó hasta donde Daiichi para halarlo de la mano hasta la cama junto a unos dulces que ella ordenaba en una pequeña cestilla.

—¿En serio quieres que te ayude Suzume?. (Pregunta con mucha ansiedad).

Se sientan en la cama junto a los dulces...

—Pues claro que sí, de otra manera no te habría traído hasta acá Daiichi. (Contesta muy animosa).

Mientras Daiichi guarda alfajores en la cestilla siguiendo las instrucciones de su Renamon, atónita, Setsuka contempla a Suzume. Al mismo tiempo, por el flanco derecho se le aproxima Sakuya quien susurrando al oído le consulta: —¿Verdad que no existe problema en ello?. (Murmura maliciosa).

Poniéndose a espaldas de Setsuka, Sakuya, hunde lentamente sus garras en las costillas de su hermana, esta, se aparta con rudeza y le responde sobando sus doloridos costados enérgicamente: —Pues no habrá ningún problema mientras no espachurre los dulces que son de Yuki ¿Conforme?.

Sakuya, asiente contenta continuando con su labor, pero no sin antes dedicar un instante para contemplar a su amado tamer que se divertía junto a Suzume ordenando los dulces.

—"Raposa infeliz que suplicio me provocaron tus garras... Aún me duelen mis costillas. Por tu bien ojalá esto no deje moretón" (Piensa muy enojada). "Aunque me lo merezco por ser tan grosera contigo Daiichi". (Medita con tristeza observando a su tamer a sus espaldas).

Sollozando arrepentida, Setsuka, con lentitud, se acercó a su tamer y manifestó: —Discúlpame por haber sido tan severa contigo Daiichi; tú solo querías ayudar y yo por querer prevenir pasar rabia contigo fui muy gamberra y desconsiderada. Estoy muy arrepentida.

Al escuchar el quebranto de Setsuka, Daiichi, se incorporó de la cama y la estrechó entre sus brazos con gran ternura por largo tiempo, permitiendo que las lágrimas y sollozos fueran testigos de que entre ellos no existía ningún rencor.

Y entretanto, en otro lugar de la ciudad...

En un solitario y oscuro callejón, fuertes descargas de electricidad seguidas de chispas y destellos se condensaban en una esfera luminosa que tras estallar y desaparecer en un gran estruendo, dejó en el suelo un vaporoso círculo semi hundido. En el centro del redondel, la figura de un ser misterioso se dibujaba en la espesa niebla que se desvanecía gradualmente del lugar. Casi segundos después de que el primer estruendo de luz y chispas ocurriera, otro similar se presentó en el callejón a espaldas del enigmático ser que con sus ojos cerrados y en cuclillas, permanecía muy desorientado en el centro del círculo blanquecino que había dejado la anterior esfera luminosa.

El segundo individuo a espaldas del primero, en el mismo estado de confusión, se ponía de pie distinguiéndose mejor su silueta tras el vapor que de igual manera desaparecía de la zona entre penumbras.  
Aquella sombría figura de finos y delicados contornos, pertenecía al cuerpo de una atractiva joven de larga cabellera roja y ojos color violeta que desnuda, observaba a la primera criatura que lentamente se erguía y volteaba a ver a la hermosa chica que ordenaba sus pensamientos mientras el esplendoroso individuo, la miraba con sus penetrantes y fríos ojos azules muy quieto en el centro del disco en el suelo.

—Rikka. (Pronunció con suave voz la criatura).

—¿Renamon?. (Balbució con dificultad la joven aún muy confundida).

Observando con mucha atención a su alrededor, intentando descubrir a que sitio habían sido tele transportadas, Renamon lentamente se acercaba hasta donde se encontraba su tamer con el cuerpo entumecido por el frío.

—¿Dónde estamos?. (Habló tartamudeando por el frío que la estremecía).

Estrechando a Rikka entre sus peludos brazos y torso, Renamon respondió: —Todo indica que es un oscuro callejón con forma de L con una única salida.

—Comprendo. (Habló en voz baja acurrucándose más en el tibio cuerpo de su camarada).

Y en ese mismo instante...

Por la calle, un ebrio vagabundo maldecía su vida mientras daba tumbos al caminar en dirección al único callejón de la cuadra, al que ingresó después de varios tropiezos y fuertes caídas.

Al escuchar los torpes pasos del mendigo avanzando por el callejón, Rikka, muerta de miedo, exclamó: —¡Renamon!.

Agudizando sus oídos al máximo para medir la distancia entre ellas y el ebrio vagabundo que con torpeza se acercaba al final de la oscura callejuela, Renamon, susurró: —Tranquila... no hagas ruido.

Mientras por el pasaje más largo del callejón, el vagabundo marchaba con un rítmico zarandeo al pasillo sin salida donde sin hacer ningún ruido y muy quietas permanecían Rikka y Renamon esperando lo peor. Pero de pronto y sin razón alguna, el vagabundo detiene súbitamente su estrepitosa marcha quedando nuevamente el callejón en completo silencio. Pero al ir avanzando los segundos, la curiosidad de Rikka, fue más grande que el pudor y con mucha cautela asomó su cabeza manteniendo su espalda apegada a la pared y observó al mendigo junto con Renamon.  
El inexpresivo semblante del vagabundo y su mirada fija en la pared del callejón que tenía enfrente, fueron datos suficientes para Renamon, que con solo ver el rostro del tipo, comprendió lo que había sucedido con el pobre diablo.

Al caer el inerte cuerpo del vagabundo al duro suelo gris del callejón entre penumbras y ver que no intentó levantarse otra vez, Rikka, le preguntó a Renamon, que le había pasado al mendigo y ella le explicó que los ojos cristalizados y el pálido rostro, eran señal evidente de que había muerto de pie tras sufrir un infarto cardiorrespiratorio.

Mientras Renamon salía a examinar al muerto, Rikka, poniéndose de cuclillas con su espalda apoyada en la pared, melancólica por el fallecimiento del vagabundo, comentó: —Qué horrible y penoso final tuvo el vagabundo... ¿Verdad que sí Renamon?.

Acercándose al cadáver del vagabundo, Renamon, respondió con frialdad: —Solo murió en su ley y amargura Rikka.

Con enfado, Rikka, mientras se asomaba a ver lo que hacía Renamon, replicó: —Como eres... Qué poca consideración tienes con las personas más desvalidas y necesitadas... Y dime, que tanto haces allí Renamon ¿eh?.

Al mirar por el costado de la pared, vio cómo su camarada le quitaba el abrigo al mendigo y lo sacudía enérgicamente para botarle toda la mugre que traía encima.

Con gran recelo del objetivo de su camarada, la joven y hermosa tamer, poniéndose de pie y apareciendo a metros del cadáver sin ningún pudor, preguntó: —Oye pero... ¿Qué haces con ese abrigo?.

Renamon, caminando con el abrigo bajo el brazo hasta donde de pie se encontraba Rikka, contestó: —Que acaso no es obvio.

Dando la espalda con el ceño fruncido y de brazos cruzados a Renamon que le ofrecía amablemente el abrigo sosteniéndolo con ambas manos extendidas frente a ella, Rikka, con gran énfasis, exclamó: —Ni lo sueñes, ¡de ninguna manera usaré ese abrigo!.

Manteniendo sus manos extendidas con el abrigo a espaldas de su melindrosa tamer, Renamon, replicó con ironía: —¿Por qué... es que piensas que sin él se morirá de frío el mendigo? ¿Eh? (Se ríe entre dientes). Bien... si quieres andar desnuda por las calles, es problema tuyo. Pero te recuerdo que tenemos una misión importante y debemos pasar desapercibidas todo el tiempo que estemos en este extraño mundo Rikka.

De mala gana admitiendo que su camarada tenía razón, Rikka, aceptó el abrigo arropándose con el muy asqueada. Y Renamon, con el puño, le hizo una carantoña en el mentón manifestando con aquel gesto que ella vistiendo esa prenda se encontraba muy hermosa.

Y de forma paralela, en el seudo espacio...


	2. Episodio 1 Parte B

En el continente flotante donde se encontraba el santuario de Yggdrasil, tres de los nueve Royal knights que permanecían vivos aún, se encontraban en las afueras del territorio sagrado. Ellos, precisamente como sus compañeros caídos en guerra, sostenían una gran batalla contra el maligno engendro que cegó las vidas de sus camaradas. Esta materia sin forma, de manera inexorable, a medida que transcurría la cruel y difícil cruzada, ganaba terreno día tras día en presencia de los exhaustos caballeros.

En el campo de batalla, uno de los caballeros, hacía resplandecer su escudo proyectando una gran ráfaga de luz sagrada que desintegró buena porción de la masa de la burbuja rojiza que disolvía todo lo que rozaban sus esporas inagotables. Mientras los caballeros que lo acompañaban, expulsaban toda la fuerza de sus cosmos con el fin de exterminar de un solo golpe las pompas que volaban en dirección al santuario.

El segundo caballero en manifestar su fuerza contra la gran gelatina roja, quería conseguir con su ataque destruir varios blancos al mismo tiempo, que pretendían pasar y continuar camino rumbo al santuario. Entretanto, las esporas coloradas, con sutileza se desplazaban a través del aire en dirección al paciente caballero que esperó que todas estuvieran a buena distancia, para no errar tantos objetivos al disparar su Ken.

Y decidido, LordKnightmon, grita: —¡Sensai supairaru!.

Su poderosa técnica lanzó las hojas entrelazadas en su armadura que realizaban movimientos en espiral a medida que viajaban por el aire cortando todas las burbujas con gran precisión. Pero mientras era observado por Gallantmon, LordKnightmon, efectuando su ken con gran destreza, se dio cuenta de que sus hojas perdían exactitud al dispararlas por décima vez contra las pompas que surgían de la enorme y rojiza jalea ante sus ojos.

Con ironía y cansancio, Gallantmon, manifiesta: —¿Esa es tu forma de pelear contra él?... Jamás le ganarás si sigues así LordKnightmon.

Muy malhumorado por la actual situación, Dynasmon, por el comentario de Gallantmon, vocifera en su contra: —Gallantmon, esta porquería roja me está comenzando a disgustar de sobre manera, y tú, solo estás de ocioso molestando a mi hermano... ¡Quieres por favor dejar de fastidiar y ponerte a pelear de una buena vez! (Exclama su Ken). ¡Desaparece de una buena vez maldita gelatina!... ¡Kisoku no ryuu!.

El gran poder liberado por Dynasmon en su ken, desató una gran ráfaga de aura semejante a un dragón azul que calcinó cientos de millas de la sustancia roja en tan solo un par de milésimas de segundo. Pero por desgracia lo ganado en terreno, fue recuperado minutos después por la gelatina que regresó mil veces más grande y esta vez, con otro ser similar a una mujer avispa gigante vestida con un manto y corona capaz de crear guerreras muy veloces y poderosas.

Al ver la nueva apariencia de la jalea, Dynasmon, muy sobresaltado, manifiesta: —¡Pero qué demonios es esa cosa!... Esos enormes y aovados ojos rojos en su amarillento rostro me dan repugnancia... ¡No los soporto!.

Y bromeando, LordKnightmon, opina: —Pero que dices Dynasmon, si es mi tipo de mujer, figura estilizada y con un alto cargo, toda una reina.

Mirando a su hermano sacudiendo histérico sus brazos, Dynasmon, ofendido, protesta: —¡Cállate grandísimo bufón que tú no sabes nada de belleza!.

Mirando a la reina avispa, Gallantmon, desconcertado, exclama: —¡Cállense par de imbéciles y observen lo que ella hace ahora!.

Hinchando su vientre la gigantesca reina avispa, regurgita un gran enjambre de WaspWomon sobre los estupefactos caballeros que observan el enorme ejército que vuela veloz en su dirección.

En un inútil intento por defenderse de las mujeres avispa, los caballeros pelean contra ellas, sin embargo, los golpes recibidos por sus rivales deterioran rápidamente sus armaduras y por el simple hecho de ser punzados por las manos derechas en forma de aguijón de las guerreras, se ven considerablemente atenuados sus cosmos.

Gallantmon, muy agotado por el veneno, tras su escudo resiste el ataque de cinco guerreras avispa que sin cesar ensartan sus puyas en la maltrecha protección del caballero, que percibe los golpes como una fuerte tormenta de granizo sobre su armadura.

Gallantmon, inmóvil tras su escudo, Con impotencia y gran cólera, exclama: —¡Maldición... siento como si la velocidad de estas guerreras superara seis veces la mía!.

Dynasmon, de pie, rodeado por cuatro WaspWomon que giran a su alrededor disparándole rayos que brotan de sus ojos, desesperado, grita: —¡No puede ser que estas feas con cara de avispa nos doblen en fuerza y rapidez!... ¡Esto es una pesadilla!.

LordKnightmon, mientras usa sus hojas para mantener a raya a tres guerreras que esquivan con facilidad sus ataques, asevera: —Quejarse por ello caballeros no solucionará nada, tenemos que revertir la situación, de lo contrario, muy pronto nos reuniremos con nuestros camaradas caídos en batalla.

Mientras los caballeros reales pelean en el seudo espacio, en el planeta Vulpécula las cosas comienzan a agitarse en las catedrales alarmados por la extrema situación que se está viviendo en el continente flotante donde se ubica el santuario de Yggdrasil.

Mientras camina por el sendero en dirección a la catedral junto a la sacerdotisa Kazuyo, el Sumo sacerdote, con gran pena, manifiesta: —Jamás llegué a imaginar todo este gran caos que estamos viviendo mi estimada Kazuyo, ni en mis peores pesadillas fui capaz de concebir semejante estrago (Se detiene). Le confieso que esta terrible desgracia me tiene muy acongojado.

Observando a los guardianes de la catedral que abren las puertas ante ellos, con gran fervor, expresa la sacerdotisa Kazuyo: —Sumo sacerdote, no pierda las esperanzas tan rápido (Adelanta al Sumo sacerdote y luego se detiene)... Aún existe una salida, nuestra salvación.

Observando la espalda de la sacerdotisa, el Sumo sacerdote, con curiosidad, pregunta: —¿Te refieres al mensaje que le haz enviado a tus discípulos?.

Mientras gira sobre sus talones y observa el dolido rostro del Sumo sacerdote, contesta: —Sí, así es Sumo sacerdote (Sonríe)... Sé que sus fuerzas nos traerán gloria y paz nuevamente, tengo absoluta fe en ellos.

Observando a los ojos a la sacerdotisa Kazuyo Miyahara, el Sumo sacerdote, muy serio y grave, manifiesta: —Dios te escuche hija mía y nos brinde su gracia divina en esta empresa, porque de ello depende que nuestros jóvenes tengan victoria y podamos rescatar al universo entero de las garras del mal que se cierne sobre todos nosotros.

Paralelamente en el departamento...


	3. Episodio 1 Parte C

Merle, Kizna y Zoey jugaban Baseball Destroyer frente al enorme monitor virtual del living, mientras en la habitación adyacente al cuarto donde se encontraba Daiichi junto a Setsuka, cuatro esplendorosas Renamon ensayaban la coreografía del baile que les dio la victoria en la categoría coordinador Magicmon del campeonato de este año.

Al tiempo que golpea su bola tridimensional, Merle, exclama: —¡Zoey no dejes que aterrice esa nao enemiga! (Salta de alegría al destruir una nave y ganar 5.000 puntos). ¡Yeah!.

Abanicando el bate, Zoey, airada, responde: —¡Cállate y mejor preocúpate de tu bola que regresa y déjame jugar en paz quieres! (Pierde su última bola 3D). "Cómo detesto este juego".

Ensimismada y molesta con el juego, Zoey, le da la espalda al monitor donde rezaba Game Over Player 3 junto a un simpático marcianito que le hacía morisquetas. Casi al mismo tiempo, la última bola de Merle es capturada por una nave enemiga perdiendo también el juego, quedando solo Kizna frente al monitor destruyendo las naves con gran destreza.

Merle, embobada mirando el juego de su hermana, manifiesta: —Eres impresionante Kizna.

En el monitor las tres bolas 3D rebotaban pulverizando naves enemigas a una mayor altitud, logrando Kizna, un puntaje superior que rebasaba por millones el puntaje de sus hermanas.

de pronto, ingresó por la parte posterior del monitor a través de la ventana abierta volando a gran velocidad un Ledyba, que si no fuera por los reflejos felinos de Kizna, hubiese sido golpeado duramente por el bate. Pero esa acción, provocó que dos de las bolas 3D, fueran capturadas y la tercera se perdiera por culpa del Ledyba que zumbaba por todo el living como buscando algo con mucha desesperación.

Kizna, con mirada displicente al ver su juego perdido, refunfuña: —Ese maldito insecto me hizo perder el juego (Tira el bate con rabia)... ¡Demonios que coraje siento!.

Girando alrededor de Merle y Zoey, aquel insecto trataba de llamar la atención de ambas con el fin de manifestar el propósito de su visita, pero lo único que logró, fue que ellas lo quisieran moler a batazos persiguiéndolo por todo el living con sus bates en alto listos para caer a plomo sobre él.

Sin más alternativa que escapar de las dos gatas, Ledyba recorrió volando el corredor hasta meterse en el cuarto donde Sakura ensayaba el baile junto a Cristal, Sora y Zoe siempre seguido muy de cerca por Merle y Zoey quienes no le daban respiro al pobre insecto con sus bates que pasaban zumbando por los costados de Ledyba.

Una vez al interior del cuarto, Ledyba ni tonto ni perezoso, dio un rápido recorrido alrededor de las sorprendidas Renamon y veloz se escondió en el melenudo pelaje blanco que cubre los pechos de Sakura dejándola boquiabierta y confusa.

Merle, con su bate preparado para dar un fuerte batazo a Ledyba, aborda a Sakura descargando el golpe herrando el objetivo para desgracia suya y de los agraciados senos de la esplendorosa Renamon, que terriblemente encolerizada y muy dolorida, estampa en la muralla del cuarto a la gata de un solo puñetazo en la mejilla.

El gran escándalo que se formó después de la zurra que se dieron, alertó a Daiichi, que con rapidez apareció en el cuarto justo a tiempo para impedir el inicio del segundo round entre Sakura y Merle. Al lugar también llegaron Sakuya, Setsuka y Suzume para brindar apoyo a su tamer.

Con severidad, Daiichi, interroga a sus dos cachorras en conflicto: —Qué pasa con ustedes... ¿Por qué se pelean? ¿Eh?.

Pero aquella pregunta generó más problemas al intentar ambas responder al unísono. Hablaban tan apresurado que solo se escuchaba un potente y desagradable farfullo incoherente.

Daiichi, muy nervioso, cubriendo sus oídos, grita: —¡Acaben por favor me están volviendo loco!.

Sakura y Merle guardan silencio...

Observando a Cristal, Sora, Zoe y Zoey, Daiichi les pide: —¿Alguna de ustedes me podría explicar lo que ocurrió con estas dos por favor?.

Dispersando la sedosa melena alba, Cristal, exhibe su pecho mostrando al pequeño Ledyba que se ocultaba tras ella tiritando de miedo: —Daiichi, creo que este es el problema. (Declaró con ternura).

Avanzando hacia Cristal, incrédulo, Daiichi expresa: —¿Un Ledyba?... ¿Un pequeño y hermoso Ledyba es el problema? (Lo toma en brazos)... Eso no es verdad ¿Cierto pequeñito?.

Señalando a Ledyba con el dedo, Sora, afirma: —Pues es cierto, aquel Ledyba ingresó al cuarto seguido de Merle y Zoey ocultándose de ellas bajo la melena de Sakura.

Haciéndole cosquillas en la barriga con sus dedos, Daiichi, pregunta a Ledyba: —¿Eso que dice la tía Sora es verdad pequeñito?. (Ledyba ríe sin parar).

Revelando el motivo que provocó la pelea entre Sakura y Merle, Zoe, añadió: —Así es, pero escapando del golpe que Merle asestó con su bate de espuma en el pecho de Sakura, Ledyba, se escondió en el pecho de Cristal muy rápido. Es por eso que lo tenía ella.

—Ah... Ahora comprendo la causa que desató el escándalo, pero (Gira sobre sus talones y observa a sus Gatomon)... ¿Por qué querían machacar con sus bates a Ledyba? ¿Eh?. (Pregunta muy serio).

Merle y Zoey se observan con complicidad unos instantes para después ponerse las dos de rodillas y en súplica, gatean y se abrazan a las piernas de su tamer mirándolo con enormes ojos impetrantes y llorosos, responden simultáneamente: —¡Porque creímos que nos quería picar bien feo!. (Chillan exaltadas derramando grandes chorros de lágrimas por doquier).

Poniéndose de cuclillas, Daiichi, expresa con ternura: —Ay, pero cachorritas eso es imposible, porque los Ledyba no pican. (Las abraza).

Merle y Zoey, observan a Ledyba muy contento revolotear sobre sus cabezas y sin ningún ánimo de hacerles daño.

Muy compungida, Zoey, hecha un ovillo en el pecho de Daiichi, pregunta: —Daiichi ¿Eso es cierto?... ¿Ledyba no puede picar?.

—Claro que sí Zoey, Ledyba es una mariquita incapaz de herir a nadie. Además, te recuerdo que en la granja mis Kazemon y Rosemon trabajan en conjunto con Ledybas para polinizar las flores con las que creamos esa miel tan exquisita que mezclas con tus cereales al desayuno.

Merle, muy afligida, manifestó: —Ahora lo comprendo y me siento muy mal por los errores que he cometido... Tengo que corregir todas mis faltas o nunca estaré en paz. (Expresó con gran fervor y decisión en su actitud).

Presenciando Merle que en realidad Ledyba no tenía malas intenciones, lo tomó con cariño y le ofreció disculpas con un beso que sonrojó al pequeño insecto que muy contento llenó la habitación de brillantes y diminutos copos. Después, con algo de temor y vergüenza se aproximó a la imponente y espléndida Renamon que maravillada contemplaba las luces que había creado Ledyba.

Merle, poniendo sus manitos juntas frente a su pecho, exterioriza: —Sakura... yo quiero... disculparme contigo por haberte lastimado (Con mucha angustia solloza)... De verdad lo lamento mucho... discúlpame.

Al observar el llanto de la pequeña Merle, Sakura reconoce que el arrepentimiento es de corazón y con gran ternura la estrecha entre sus brazos perdonando el incidente y ofreciendo disculpas por haber respondido el golpe con otro más fuerte. Comprendiendo que las dos habían actuado mal, Merle, humildemente acepta las disculpas de Sakura regresando a la normalidad todo entre ellas.

Al contemplar lo hermosas que se ven Merle y Sakura enlazadas irradiando amor y ternura a su alrededor, el tamer, con gran alegría, exterioriza: —No saben lo feliz que me hacen cuando las veo abrazadas como grandes hermanas mis cachorritas.

Un par de minutos más tarde...

Muy inquieto revoloteando alrededor de Daiichi, Ledyba, quería comunicar la razón de su visita en el pent-house, pero su propósito tenía un gran obstáculo en el idioma. Al fin y al cabo, no todos los Magicmon pueden hablar.

Observando a Ledyba muy desesperado, Cristal, opina: —Quizás Ledyba quiere comunicarse contigo y desea que le prestes un poco de tu atención Daiichi ¿Por qué no le das en el gusto? De ese modo sabremos a que ingresó en el pent-house.

—Tienes mucha razón, así lo haré Cristal (Observa a Ledyba)... Haber pequeñito, cuéntame ¿Qué quieres decirme?.

Haciendo uso de sus copos resplandecientes, Ledyba, con gran agilidad, escribió frente a Daiichi y sus cachorras los motivos de su visita.

Observando los escritos en el aire, Sakura, en voz alta, lee: —Primero que todo, deseo ofrecer disculpas por el alboroto que organicé con mi llegada (Ledyba hace una reverencia frente a ellos)... No fue mi intención, lo lamento mucho. (Siguió leyendo Sakura).

—No hay drama Ledyba, olvídalo, por lo general, estas viven peleando (Sus cachorras lo miran feo). Pero no te detengas, sigue escribiendo el porqué de tu visita, que la guapa y sensual Sakura continuará leyendo en voz alta para nosotros (Con ojos pícaros mira a Sakura)... ¿Verdad bombón?.

Muy enfadada, Sakura, protesta: —Oye no lo hice para que te acostumbraras, solo fue una introducción para que siguieras leyendo tú.

Muy meloso, Daiichi, se aproxima a Sakura y estrechándola a su cuerpo, le susurra al oído: —Anda, no seas mala Sakura (Le hace cosquillas)... y sigue leyendo tu cariño, que dejé mis lentillas en los otros jeans.

Muerta de risa por las cosquillas, Sakura, es levantada por Daiichi, que resoplando en el melenudo cuello de la esplendorosa Renamon, logra que esta continúe con la lectura.

Soltándose de los brazos de Daiichi, Sakura, escapa y gruñendo traviesa, expresa: —Eres un granuja, que siempre logra lo que quiere mediante sucios engaños (Daiichi le tira un beso). Pero solo voy a hacer lo que pides porque me llevarás al crucero star paradise, de otra manera, te las tendrías que ver tu solo principito.

—De acuerdo, pero lee lo que escriba Ledyba ¿OK? (Sakura asiente). Genial... Bien Ledyba (Lo mira); por favor, continúa escribiendo.

Ledyba, asintiendo, escribió: —He sido enviado por la sacerdotisa Kazuyo Miyahara desde la catedral del bosque a entregarte el siguiente mensaje, el cual, requiere de toda tu atención y comprensión por lo delicado y urgente del mismo.

Preocupado, Daiichi, manifiesta: —¿Un mensaje de mi maestra?... Por favor Ledyba, cuéntame ¿Le ocurrió algo malo?, ¿Ella se encuentra bien?.

—Por ella no te preocupes porque se encuentra muy bien, el problema es otro. (Escribió).

—Eso me deja más tranquilo, pero ¿Cuál es el problema?.

—Que nuestro universo está en peligro de ser destruido por culpa de una misteriosa gelatina que apareció en el seudo espacio y que amenaza con desintegrar a Yggdrasil, el legendario árbol que lo sostiene. (Escribió).

Incrédulo, Daiichi, manifiesta: —Ledyba, lo que escribes es imposible de creer ¿Estás seguro?, Porque si es así ¿Que ocurrió con los Royal Knight?, Se supone que después de los doce olímpicos ellos son los guerreros más poderosos que existen. No puedo creer que hayan sido vencidos y menos por una gelatina.

Cabizbajo, Ledyba, respondió: —Pues... siento informarte que murieron cuatro caballeros reales en el inicio del combate contra este misterioso enemigo que llegó desde el Midgard hace una semana con exactitud.

Sorprendido por la noticia, Daiichi, exclama: —¡Dices que han muerto cuatro caballeros! (Cae de rodillas)... "No puede ser". (Piensa apoyando sus manos en la alfombra).

Ledyba continúa escribiendo: —Sí...; y por la misma razón la sacerdotisa me pidió que te entregara el siguiente mensaje: Mi querido Discípulo; por desgracia los tiempos difíciles que se presentan ante nosotros, nos obligan a tomar grandes e importantes decisiones con el fin de proteger nuestros mundos y la vida que en ellos goza de paz y armonía.  
Como ya sabrás, mi deber como sacerdotisa siempre ha sido velar a través de mi cosmos y plegarias por la seguridad de todos y cada uno de los seres vivos que habitan en nuestros mundos; pero por desdicha, yo, así como miles de sacerdotisas en la galaxia, hemos sido sobrepasadas por el maligno poder de un ser que fue capaz de absorber los sentimientos negativos de todos los seres humanos de la Vía Láctea...

Sobrecogido y en voz baja, Daiichi, expresa: —De todos los seres humanos de la Vía Láctea... inaudito... Qué clase de engendro es.

Continuó leyendo Sakura: —y que de forma infructuosa los Royal Knight han intentado aplacar, dejando expuesto a Yggdrasil a los caprichos del terrible poder que se cierne sobre todos nosotros.  
Es por esta razón que el Sumo Pontífice tomó la determinación de convertir en Golden saints a doce jóvenes de buen corazón y encomendarles la tarea de proteger nuestros mundos y el universo entero.

Poniéndose de pie muy alterado, Daiichi, exclama: —¡Ese viejo está loco!.

Atónitas las cachorras y Ledyba tras escuchar las palabras de Daiichi, se van de bruces contra el suelo.

Muy furiosa, Sakuya, se pone en pie y coge a Daiichi del cuello y zarandeándolo, le grita terriblemente encolerizada: —¡Maldito pendejo insolente que rayos dijiste! (Lo abofetea)... ¡No te das cuenta de la enorme responsabilidad que quieren conferirte grandísimo idiota!. (Lo tira al suelo y lo pisotea).

Rodando por el suelo Daiichi escapa de la furia de Sakuya poniéndose a salvo bajo la mesa del rincón, que minutos antes Sakura y Cristal habían movido para poder bailar a gusto en el cuarto.

Y escondido bajo la mesa, Daiichi, replica: —¡Ya lo sé bestia peluda pero tú no te das cuenta que el Sumo vejestorio quiere enviar a la muerte a doce retrasados mentales mientras él se queda muy sentado en su Sumo WC aguardando la destrucción total que ni los poderosos Royal Knight han podido frenar!.

Sakura se aproxima a la mesa y opina: —En eso tiene razón, a parte, si mandarán a Daiichi a una muerte segura, pues que valga la pena ¿no?. (Frota su índice con el pulgar en un gesto de pedir dinero).

—Gracias por valorar tanto mi vida Sakura, pero ¿Sabes? (Sakura se pone de cuclillas y lo observa)... ¡No hay oro suficiente en el universo que la pague!. ¿Entiendes?.

Sakura, enseñándole su pubis, le dice: —Y dime tú... ¿Acaso crees que estos últimos seis años me he revolcado contigo gratis?.

Enfadado, Daiichi, responde: —¡Y eso que tiene que ver con todo esto! (Se pone en pie golpeándose la cabeza con la mesa). "Rayos". (Dolorido se frota la parte machucada).

—Mucho, porque no estoy dispuesta a perderte por nada; lo que intento decir es, si ellos no pagan mi precio por ti, tu, no saldrás a pelear contra ningún monstruo ¿Entiendes?.

Cabizbajo y apesadumbrado, Daiichi, inquiere a Sakura: —Y... ¿Cuánto valgo para ti?. (Le habla en baja voz que expresa su sentir).

Mirándolo a los ojos, Sakura, responde: —Para mí (Su voz se quiebra en sollozos)... eres invaluable Daiichi.

Arrojándose a los brazos de su tamer, Sakura lo abraza y le besa todo el rostro, y él, la estrecha a su cuerpo con delirio, mientras Sakuya, los observa muy contenta en compañía de las demás cachorras del dichoso Daiichi Kimura.

Volteándose a ver al aún impactado Ledyba que daba vueltas como mosca moribunda en el suelo, Sakuya, le habla con gran determinación en sus palabras: —Despreocúpate Ledyba, porque tu mensaje ha sido bien recibido y comprendido por mi tamer. Dentro de algunas horas él se presentará en la catedral del bosque y estará gustoso de ser ungido por su Santidad como Gold Knight para proteger el universo entero de las fuerzas del mal.

Y saltando de alegría por la noticia, el pequeño Ledyba celebra con sus chispas volando por todo el cuarto maravillando a las cachorras que felices danzan alrededor de Sakuya.

Esta historia continuará.


	4. Episodio 2 Parte A

En el episodio anterior, en el santuario de Yggdrasil, Gallantmon en compañía de Dynasmon y LordKnightmon con gran dificultad enfrentaban el ejército de WaspWomon que había creado KisakiSuzumebachimon con el fin de derrotarlos y continuar camino al santuario. Mientras tanto, por órdenes de la sacerdotisa Kazuyo Miyahara, un pequeño Ledyba, hacía entrega de un mensaje urgente a Daiichi Kimura, en el que se le informaba la difícil y grave situación que acaecía en el continente flotante escondido en el seudo espacio. También, se le manifestaba el deseo del Santo Padre de convertir en santos dorados a doce talentosos jóvenes hechiceros y encomendarles la misión de destruir el mal que se cierne sobre el universo entero.  
Minutos antes, en un oscuro callejón de la ciudad, Rikka y Renamon, aparecían entre nubes vaporosas que anteriormente habían dejado las dos esferas de luz y chispas en las cuales viajaban ellas. Al parecer, habían llegado con una importante misión por cumplir...

MAGICMON.  
"YGGDRASIL, EL FRESNO DEL UNIVERSO".

EPISODIO 02. MI NUEVO DESTINO, TANZANITE SOUL, ¡ALLÁ VAMOS!.

Después del susto con el vagabundo y su repentina muerte, de la cual Rikka sacó partido gracias a Renamon, recorrían cada una por su lado las calles de la ciudad de Amethyst Wind. Mientras Renamon saltaba de edificio en edificio, Rikka, más llevada a sus ideas, buscaba pistas por su cuenta para descubrir en que sitio se encontraba: Diarios, letreros y volantes con publicidad eran su objetivo, pero, nada de eso hallaba por las calles.

Detenida en una esquina observando su alrededor, Rikka, reflexionaba: —"Pero qué diablos pasa con esta ciudad, he recorrido varias calles y no he visto ningún anuncio publicitario" (Observa el cielo con fastidio y ve varios vehículos surcando por el aire)... "Y tecnología tienen de sobra como para no saber hacer un estúpido letrero".

Entretanto y bastante más apartada de donde Rikka se encontraba, Renamon, de pie en el borde de una azotea de un gran edificio, contemplaba las veredas aledañas a la plaza de enfrente. En ellas y por la misma plaza, Renamon podía ver transitar varios robots, algunos, ofreciendo todo tipo de golosinas y refrescos, otros, simplemente eran teléfonos públicos que iban y venían por el lugar preguntando si alguien deseaba hacer una llamada. También los vehículos voladores le tenían sorprendida, aunque mucho más los carteles tridimensionales que se materializaban enfrente de las pocas personas que recorrían las veredas y pasaban por fuera de las tiendas de las cuales emergían estos avisos publicitarios.

—Increíble, si hasta llegué a pensar que se trataba de un Digimon y más por el sobresalto de esa pareja que vio emerger la publicidad delante de ellos así de improviso, aunque lo que leyeron en él les llamó la atención, porque han ingresado en el local (Suspira decepcionada)... Qué lástima, pasan pocas personas y todas se ven muy apuradas como para aparecerme delante de ellos y preguntarles cómo se llama esta ciudad y confirmar si este planeta es Vulpécula, lugar al cual nos envió el equipo salvaje (Observa a un grupo de jóvenes aparecer en la esquina)... ¡Estupendo! Estoy con suerte, bajaré y les preguntaré a ellos.

Al mismo tiempo, enfrente del Palace shining star, hotel que hospedó a los participantes del campeonato Magicmon, aguardaba con el motor en marcha un ShuttleBus azul con bandas blancas y amarillas en sus costados con una leyenda en la parte superior del parabrisas que rezaba "Cellisca en el camino". A bordo y de piloto, Setsuka, permanecía a regañadientes esperando que Sakuya y las demás salieran con Daiichi del edificio. En el interior del inmueble, en el primer piso, Sora, Suzume, Merle y Kizna tiraban de las cadenas que Sakuya mantenía enrolladas en el cuerpo de su tamer que tumbado de espaldas en el suelo del lobby forcejeaba desesperado tratando de romperlas.

De pie con un grimorio entre sus manos, Sakuya, enfrente de Daiichi, sin apartar su mirada del párrafo que leía, muy enfadada le dice: —Es inútil seguir peleando tamer (Les hace un gesto a las demás para que suelten las cadenas)... Tu mejor que nadie sabe que la carta mágica Rensa no kingin restringe el poder Nen y fuerza física en un 75% dejando muy vulnerable el cuerpo a este tipo de ataques (El cuerpo de Sakuya se envuelve en un halo azulado)... ¡KoDengeki!.

A través de las cadenas que salían de los grilletes en las muñecas de Sakuya, fuertes descargas eléctricas convulsionaban con gran violencia todo el cuerpo de Daiichi tirado en el suelo, que oponiendo resistencia, con solo el 25% del poder de su aura y fuerza física, protegía su cuerpo con Ten para soportar el ataque lo mejor posible.

Apartando su mirada del párrafo que leía, Sakuya, observó por sobre el grimorio a Daiichi y al verle muy agotado, detuvo su ataque y le dijo: —Para tu desgracia tamer te gané esta partida (Fija su mirada en el texto nuevamente)... Y es que no tenías otra opción más que hacer uso del Ten para no terminar con tu cuerpo achicharrado por mi ataque relámpago (Se ríe siniestra mientras Daiichi pierde el sentido). Bien... Ahora sí... Sora, Suzume, carguen a Daiichi hasta el ShuttleBus con ayuda de Kizna y Merle y partamos cuanto antes a la catedral del bosque.

Mientras tanto en la calle, Renamon, se aparecía delante de los tamers. Uno de ellos, observándola de pie enfrente de él, con gestos maliciosos la miró de pies a cabeza mientras sus compañeros se reían macabros.

Dando una lenta vuelta alrededor de Renamon, el tamer, mirando a sus compañeros, irónico, manifestó: —Pero miren nada más a quien tenemos entre nosotros señores (Se detiene a espaldas de Renamon)... La gran Sakuya, campeona indiscutible del campeonato Magicmon.

A la izquierda y de frente a Renamon, el más corpulento de los tamers, pero de rostro ingenuo, mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su Charmeleon agregó entre risas estúpidas: —Sí, la misma que nos derrotó bien feo (Habla a su Charmeleon)... ¿Verdad que fue así Torch?.

Con su espalda apoyada en la pared del edificio a la derecha de Renamon, el tercer tamer, no menos idiota que el anterior, en compañía de un Arcanine, observando al tamer a espaldas de Renamon, manifiesta: —Hey, Ascalón, que tal si averiguamos si esta raposa engreída sin los poderes mágicos del insolente de Daiichi Kimura es capaz de soportar la ira del fuego del glorioso Shizoku no Shageki ¿Eh? Qué me dices. (Sonríe perverso mirando a Ascalón).

Haciendo saltar de una mano a otra una MagicBall, Ascalón, esboza en su rostro una mueca de complacencia por la ocurrencia de Askenaz mientras observa fijamente la nuca de Renamon. Por otro lado, ella, alerta a los movimientos de Ascalón, contempla a los dos tamers y a sus Magicmon, estos últimos, le gruñen con gran ferocidad azuzados por sus tamers que le observan con sonrisas maliciosas esperando órdenes de Ascalón, el líder del grupo.

Arrojando su MagicBall al aire, Ascalón, le hace señas a Askenaz y Ur quienes se ponen en guardia alertando a Renamon. Después, realizando un rápido movimiento, Ascalón, con gran fuerza intentó empujar a Renamon por la espalda, pero antes de que las manos del tamer llegaran a tocarle un pelo del espinazo, ella desapareció.

Sorprendido por la rápida reacción de Renamon, Ascalón, encolerizado mirando a sus amigos, los interpela: —¡Díganme dónde demonios se metió esa maldita raposa!. (Bufa con su rostro enrojecido por la ira).

Aterrados sin poder gesticular palabra alguna, observan Askenaz y Ur la negra silueta que apareció a espaldas de Ascalón.

—A tus espaldas tamer. Responde una misteriosa voz a Ascalón, que al girarse sobre sus talones, observa a Renamon jugando con la MagicBall de la misma forma en que él lo hacía segundos atrás, mientras a espaldas de ella, la figura de un ser descendía lentamente hasta posar sus pies en el pavimento.

Colocándose en postura de combate, Ascalón, mientras nervioso oscila sus puños y mira fijo a Renamon, le grita: —¡Condenada raposa!, ¡Tus días de burlarte del clan Shageki llegaron a su fin!, ¡Me oyes!. (Le descarga un puñetazo).

Inclinando la cabeza a su derecha, Renamon, esquiva el golpe de Ascalón sin mayor esfuerzo mientras continuaba jugando con la MagicBall. Después y atenta al misterioso ser a sus espaldas, en lo que la esfera viajaba en el aire de su mano izquierda a la derecha, propinó un fuerte y rápido puñetazo en el pómulo izquierdo de Ascalón, luego, atrapó la MagicBall y observó cómo el cuerpo inerte del tamer pasaba entre Askenaz y Ur y se desplomaba pesadamente en el suelo a seis metros a espaldas de los aterrorizados tamers que contemplaban a Renamon sin hacer ni decir nada. Sin embargo, mientras Askenaz y Ur tiritaban de miedo, el misterioso Magicmon se deslizó tan rápido hasta donde yacía Ascalón, que a Renamon le dio la sensación de que se había tele transportado, pero lo cierto, es que él corrió a una súper velocidad que causó ese efecto de desaparecer y aparecer en otro lugar en tan solo un parpadeo.

Observando al misterioso Magicmon que en cuclillas reanima a su tamer, Renamon, boquiabierta deja caer la MagicBall al mismo tiempo que manifiesta en voz baja: —Es... ella es... una... una Flamedramon... Imposible.

Sacudiendo del pecho a Ascalón con su garra envuelta en un enorme brazalete, Flamedramon, socarrona, le habla: —Despierta tamer que aún no es hora de dormir... Anda, despierta ya, que te estás orinando en las sábanas otra vez (Mira y habla a Renamon)... Ay Sakuya me lo mataste (Mira a Ascalón)... Y aún no me paga el sueldo de este mes. (Continúa sacudiendo a su tamer mientras Askenaz corre a ayudarle).

Mientras Flamedramon en compañía de Askenaz intentan reanimar a Ascalón, Ur, aprovechando que Renamon está sumida en sus pensamientos, le ordena a Torch ir por la MagicBall, la cual está tirada a solo un par de centímetros del pie derecho de Renamon. Ella, observando como el dragón con la cola en llamas se desliza con gran sigilo hasta la MagicBall, sin dejar de meditar, se agacha y recoge la esfera, luego, se la ofrece al Charmeleon.

Mientras mira como Charmeleon se le acerca, Renamon meditaba: —"Este mundo es más sorprendente de lo que yo pensaba, ya que no solo existen este tipo de criaturas, sino que también hay Digimon entre ellos"...

En cuclillas, Renamon, ve como Charmeleon coge la MagicBall entre sus fauces, después, lo contempla caminar de regreso hasta donde su tamer y cerrando sus ojos, muy pensativa, se pone en pie: —"Pero... ¿Quién será Sakuya y porqué me confunden con ella?"...

Suave, Renamon, abre los ojos y observa a Flamedramon muy contenta abrazando a Ascalón, despierto, sentado aún en el suelo: —"Gracias a esa Flamedramon, comprendo que ella también es una Renamon igual a mí"...

Renamon, cierra sus ojos otra vez y en su mente, se visualiza y ve como su imagen se divide en dos Renamon, luego, la Renamon que salió de su figura, se pone enfrente de ella y Renamon extiende su mano, lo mismo hace la otra y juntan sus palmas mientras se observan mutuamente, pero, la ilusión se evapora al sentir Renamon una presencia: —Que quieren. (Interpela con un severo tono de voz a Ur y su Charmeleon, ambos, de pie frente a ella).

Observando con un rostro risueño a Renamon, Ur, le habla: —Calma, ya me di cuenta que tú no eres Sakuya (Se ríe bien mamerto mirando a los ojos a Renamon)... Y es que ella jamás muestra una pisca de amabilidad con nadie que no sea su tamer y sus hermanas... Sin embargo, eres igual de hermosa que ella, si hasta incluso, tienes los mismos emblemas que Daiichi le pinta en mejillas y muslos, pero eso sí (Se pone muy serio y alza un dedo que oscila frente al rostro de Renamon), nunca saldría ella a la calle sin sus guanteletes, taparrabos y sandalias (Le levanta a Renamon la melena alba que le cubre los pechos)... Y mucho menos sin su brassier. (Haciéndose el gracioso, Ur, le pellizca un chikubi y soltando la melena, la mira y se ríe escandaloso agarrándose la barriga con las dos manos).

Muy contrariada y ruborizada, Renamon, le da la espalda a Ur y en silencio acicala su melena mientras él, recordando un dicho popular, le pellizca el trasero desatando la ira de Renamon, que de un solo puñetazo en el prominente mentón del libidinoso Ur, lo envió volando derechito sobre Ascalón quien fue aplastado por el grueso cuerpo del malogrado tamer, dejando perplejos a Askenaz, la Flamedramon y al Arcanine quienes no entendieron el porqué de semejante reacción, después de todo, ellos preocupados de Ascalón, no vieron como Ur se propasó con Renamon, quien comprendiendo que estando con ellos solo pasaría por malos tratos y no obtendría ningún tipo de información valiosa, optó por marcharse del lugar con el fin de ir por Rikka y preguntarle si le había ido mejor que a ella.

Paralelamente en el edificio, Kizna, Merle y las dos Renamon salían a la calle cargando a Daiichi seguidas por Sakuya, esta última, era observada por un par de sorprendidos ojos violetas, cuya dueña de cuclillas en la esquina se ocultaba detrás de la muralla del mismo edificio mirando toda la escena que dirigía Sakuya. Rikka, con gran intriga no solo por como sacaban encadenado e inconsciente a Daiichi del edificio, sino que también por el enorme parecido de Sakuya con su camarada, moría de ganas por salir y aparecerse ante ella y preguntarle un sin fin de cosas, sin embargo, el fuerte carácter de Sakuya, quien dictaba órdenes sin cesar a Suzume y Sora, le hacía vacilar de ir y presentarse, ya que tampoco quería terminar como aquel joven que preparaban para subir al ShuttleBus. Por otro lado, Sakuya, ya muy exhausta por el nivel de concentración y de energía que necesitaba para mantener el hechizo en funcionamiento, decidió cerrar el grimorio y cancelar el encantamiento, después de todo, estando Daiichi inconsciente, sería más simple su traslado a la catedral del bosque y las cadenas ya estaban de más en todo aquel proceso.

Alzando su mano para recuperar las cadenas que regresaron a ser una carta mágica, Sakuya, mirando a Daiichi, le habla a Suzume y a Sora: —Recuesten a Daiichi en uno de los sofá que hay en el interior del vehículo y arrópenlo con algunas mantas (Observa y le habla a Kizna). Tú (Le entrega el grimorio y la carta mágica)... guarda esto en el bolso y escóndelo hasta que estemos en la catedral, no quiero que Daiichi intente hacer alguno de sus trucos extraños y escape ¿De acuerdo?.

En silencio asiente Kizna y sube al ShuttleBus seguida por Merle y las dos Renamon, estas últimas, cargando a Daiichi al interior del vehículo mientras eran observadas por Sakuya que un poco más tranquila, giró sobre sus talones y mirando con el ceño fruncido a su hermana Sakura, le chasqueó los dedos y le ordenó subir al ShuttleBus. Y es que Sakura estaba molesta con Sakuya, no por la forma de proceder de ella con Daiichi, sino porque Sakuya no le dejó seguir en el departamento con Cristal y Zoe haciéndole bondage a Daiichi aprovechando las cadenas que lo ataban.

Pasando a un costado de Sakuya, Sakura, detiene el bamboleo de sus caderas y le dice muy enojada y sentida: —Yo jamás te interrumpo cuando entras en celo y te desapareces con Daiichi por una semana entera, pero tú, con lo sucedido anoche y lo de hace algunos minutos atrás, me llevas dos veces que me dejas con las ganas (Le hace un desprecio y continúa caminando)... Y lo peor de todo, es que en las dos oportunidades, estaba a punto de llegar al orugasumu con Daiichi (Sube al ShuttleBus)... ¡Te odio Sakuya!. (Gruñéndole a su hermana, Sakura, se acomoda en el interior del vehículo y después, en completo silencio observa a Daiichi con picardía).

Luego y en la misma actitud, pasan Cristal y Zoe por un costado de Sakuya y deteniéndose un par de segundos, la miran y le hacen las dos un desprecio, pero a diferencia con Sakura, Sakuya, no tuvo la misma gentileza con las dos a las que subió al ShuttleBus a nalgazo limpio quedándose a bordo sentándose en el asiento del copiloto muy furiosa. Segundos más tarde, Zoey, muy risueña por la penosa escena de Cristal y Zoe, sube al ShuttleBus cerrándose las puertas a sus espaldas. Después, Setsuka, pone en movimiento el vehículo que lentamente asciende hasta los 21 pies de altura, luego, plegándose las ruedas bajo el chasis, parte a toda velocidad rumbo al aeropuerto.

Contemplando como se perdía en el horizonte el ShuttleBus, Rikka, algo turbada por todo lo que observó, susurró sus pensamientos: —Tiene un clon... Renamon tiene un clon en este mundo, increíble. (Esbozó una sonrisa mientras en su mente imaginaba las evoluciones de Renamon duplicadas actuando en las mismas escenas que vivió ella con su camarada en el pasado).

—¿Lo dices en serio?.

Al escuchar la masculina voz a sus espaldas que le habló muy de sorpresa, Rikka, muy sobresaltada se puso en guardia y rápidamente se giró sobre sus talones con sus puños listos para atacar, pero al ver quien era, de un solo brinco se puso a dos metros de distancia muy confundida y espantada.

—Hey pero qué onda contigo... Cálmate un poco chica, no hay para que asustarse, o sea, ni que fuera yo el diablo. (El joven da un par de pasos aproximándose a Rikka).

Amenazando al joven con darle una golpiza, Rikka, en un severo tono de voz le habla: —Quieto, no des un solo paso más o lo lamentarás (Mira maliciosa al joven que se detiene y pone las manos en alto un tanto confundido)... Que mi apariencia no te engañe, porque yo no soy tan débil y vulnerable como parezco, ¿Entendiste?.

Mientras Rikka se concentra invocando mentalmente a Renamon, no se da cuenta que el abrigo se le abre mostrándole al joven sus vergüenzas.

Con una pícara sonrisa en sus labios, el muchacho, observando la belleza del panorama que Rikka le enseñaba, manifiesta: —Sí guapa, claro que te entiendo, es más, si esa fuerza que presumes es proporcional a la belleza de tu físico (Baja los brazos y con el dedo le hace señas a Rikka para que se mire el abrigo)... no me das otra alternativa que rendirme entre tus pies.

Al verse Rikka la parte inferior de su vientre descubierto, muy avergonzada y urgida se cubre de nuevo con el abrigo desatando fuertes carcajadas en el muchacho, que risueño rascándose la sien derecha mientras ve a los hermosos ojos violetas a Rikka, conteniendo la risa, le dice: —Por cierto guapa (Se aproxima a Rikka y se hinca en una rodilla y le toma una mano)... Daiichi Kimura a tus órdenes (Le besa el dorso de la mano)... y a tus pies preciosa. (Expresa con galantería y muy coqueto).

Muy extasiado contemplando el angelical rostro de Rikka, Daiichi, sosteniéndole aún su mano entre las suyas, con sutiles caricias percibe a través de sus yemas la fina y exquisita piel de la joven y hermosa tamer que sonrojándose al sentir el suave y delicado roce, retira su mano bruscamente y le da la espalda haciéndole un desaire al joven y apuesto hechicero que poniéndose de pie y llevándose las manos a la cintura le observa risueño como se arregla el abrigo y cabellera muy abochornada, escena que contemplaba Renamon de cuclillas en la cornisa del edificio de enfrente.

Entretanto, en el seudo espacio a las afueras del santuario de Yggdrasil, el poder de las terribles WaspWomon, consumía segundo a segundo las fuerzas de los Royal Knight que las enfrentaban con toda la energía de sus cosmos...


	5. Episodio 2 Parte B

El panorama era verdaderamente horrible en el campo de batalla. Por un lado, Dynasmon, completamente inmovilizado en el centro de la ronda que cuatro WaspWomon formaban a dos metros disparando poderosos rayos de sus ojos sobre el cuerpo del impotente caballero, mientras giraban veloces a su alrededor y pocos metros más allá, Gallantmon, sufría los interminables ataques de cinco guerreras que luchaban por traspasar su argentada coraza con sus terribles y agudas puyas que claveteaban sin cesar en la malograda resistencia que protegía al caballero. Por el otro, el caballero LordKnightmon, harto de la presencia de las tres WaspWomon que tenía enfrente y que de una manera muy sutil eludían todos sus ataques, optó por correr y de paso haciendo uso de sus hojas atrajo sobre sí la atención de las guerreras que tenían a Dynasmon totalmente desconcertado, esto con el único fin de poner en marcha una idea, quizás, la única salida que tenía para salvar su vida y la de su hermano.

Al tiempo que su ataque persuadía a las guerreras de seguirle hasta una trampa, LordKnightmon, al ver que las cuatro WaspWomon que agredían a su hermano se unían a las tres que lo arremetían sin cesar, corrió hasta donde se encontraba Gallantmon seguido ahora por siete poderosas mujeres avispas muy furiosas y con ganas de ensartar sus venenosas y puntiagudas puyas en el cuerpo del osado caballero. Después, deteniendo su desesperada carrera a un par de metros de las guerreras que rodeaban a Gallantmon, LordKnightmon, les profiere con arrogancia todos los insultos que conocía con el fin de herir el orgullo de las cinco WaspWomon que frenaron su ataque contra el malogrado Gallantmon y arremetieron sumadas a las encolerizadas mujeres avispas que le perseguían.

Alejándose el caballero de Dynasmon y Gallantmon seguido por doce WaspWomon, voló por el prado hasta un lugar perfecto donde poder ejecutar su plan sin lastimar a sus compañeros. En aquel sitio elegido se dejó dar alcance por las guerreras que lo acorralaron de igual manera que lo habían hecho con Dynasmon y Gallantmon, pero esta vez, estaban dispuestas a terminar el trabajo de una estocada certera y limpia en el corazón del impetuoso caballero.

Viéndose rodeado por las guerreras avispa que de manera sorprendente convirtieron sus puyas en una lanza real oscura, LordKnightmon, con una rodilla hincada en el centro de esta ronda de WaspWomon a un par de metros a su alrededor, resuelto e implacable, les grita: —¡Atáquenme ya si se atreven malditas alimañas!.

Al acto, las guerreras, con gran potencia cargaron contra el caballero con sus lanzas haciéndose cada vez más estrecho el círculo segundo a segundo alrededor del caballero que observó impertérrito como todas las lanzas se entrecruzaban en el centro de la ronda con espantoso estruendo. Sin embargo, enorme fue la decepción de las guerreras al ver que al centro de las lanzas no había nada más que el negruzco tinte de sus armas, pero al mirar todas al cielo, justo en medio de ellas, con su puño derecho súper energizado flotaba el caballero observando como las WaspWomon se habían empalado entre sí.

Precipitándose a gran velocidad sobre las infaustas guerreras, LordKnightmon, desató todo el poder de su golpe en un solo revés de su puño originando una terrible y gigantesca explosión que desintegró por completo a las doce WaspWomon y dejó seis mil metros de terreno con enormes y profundas grietas y muchos árboles y pastizales en llamas en tan solo un par de segundos que se propagó la onda expansiva del "Atena no ken" por el lugar.

De espalda y a un par de metros del campo devastado, con su silueta enmarcada por las intensas llamas en los pastizales, triunfante, el caballero contempla a la distancia la enorme figura de KisakiSuzumebachimon que inconmovible después de ver como morían sus guerreras, con gran frialdad en su semblante, observa a Gallantmon.

—Ya no sigas por favor, ya no... Me duele verlo sufrir. Susurró melancólica una voz en el interior de la reina avispa mientras miraba a Dynasmon correr hasta donde yacía Gallantmon muy fatigado por el veneno que minuto a minuto extinguía su vida.

Plantándose de rodillas al lado de Gallantmon quien yacía en similar postura pero con sus manos posadas en el césped, Dynasmon, afligido al ver a su compañero en deplorables condiciones, le habló gentil y en voz baja: —Amigo mío, por favor, dime cómo te sientes (Guarda silencio y con tristeza contempla la armadura de Gallantmon esperando que él le responda)... "Santo Dios, esas engendro convirtieron su armadura en un coladero". (Con gran rabia en su corazón meditaba Dynasmon escuchando el esfuerzo enorme que hacía Gallantmon al respirar).

—Hermano; cómo se encuentra Gallantmon. (Caminando lento hasta donde se encontraba Dynasmon y Gallantmon, LordKnightmon preguntó muy preocupado, y aún más después de ver el estado en que quedó la orgullosa armadura del gallardo caballero).

Volteando a ver a su hermano, Dynasmon, le respondió muy desanimado: —No muy bien; el veneno de esas avispas lo dejaron muy abatido y (Guarda silencio unos segundos y observa a Gallantmon más alicaído que antes)... pienso que si no le llevamos de regreso al santuario para suministrarle algún antídoto, Gallantmon, morirá muy pronto hermano.

Comprendiendo la gravedad del estado de salud de Gallantmon, LordKnightmon, le pidió a Dynasmon que lo llevara de regreso al santuario y que le dejara al cuidado de Risumon, una simpática chica ardilla dueña del Reiki curativo más poderoso del continente flotante de Yggdrasil. También, que informara de lo ocurrido al rey Drasil. Sin embargo, cuando Dynasmon intentó cargar en sus hombros a Gallantmon, él se puso de pie y alegó que su cosmos aún ardía con gran fuerza y rechazó la recomendación de abandonar el campo de batalla sin antes ver derrotada a KisakiSuzumebachimon.

—Hasta que mi cosmos no se extinga y desaparezca la esperanza de mi corazón caballeros; no abandonaré el campo de batalla y continuaré luchando hasta el final como el gallardo y altivo Royal Knight que soy. (Apasionado manifestó Gallantmon plantándose en medio y enfrente de Dynasmon y LordKnightmon quienes le escucharon solemnes apoyando su firme determinación).

Un par de minutos después, KisakiSuzumebachimon riéndose de los tres Royal Knight a cien metros enfrente de ella, provocó la rabia de los caballeros que no entendían el porqué de sus risas burlonas, aunque, no pasaría mucho tiempo para que comprendieran el motivo y vieran la cólera que sentían por la reina avispa convertirse en impotencia.

—Qué será lo que pretende hacer ahora esa aberración de la naturaleza. (Habló Gallantmon alistando su lanza y escudo sin perder un segundo de vista los movimientos de KisakiSuzumebachimon).

Minuto tras minuto los Royal Knight aguardaban muy atentos y en guardia el contraataque de KisakiSuzumebachimon, a quien vieron hinchar su vientre por segunda vez y regurgitar esta vez no a doce WaspWomon, sino que a seiscientas WaspWomon crimson mode con las mismas propiedades de la burbuja en sus armaduras perfeccionadas con el triple de resistencia que las anteriores.

—Señores; esta es la última oportunidad que les brindo para rendirse y apartarse de mi camino rumbo al santuario de Yggdrasil. (Manifestó con absoluta potestad KisakiSuzumebachimon rodeada por su enjambre mientras observaba a los caballeros).

—Lo sentimos mucho, pero es más digno morir luchando que morir después como cobardes, distinguida dama. (Manifiesta LordKnightmon dando un paso adelante muy ceremonioso).

—Entonces no se rendirán y continuarán siendo un obstáculo en mi camino. (Enunció sus suposiciones al tiempo que a través de sus antenas le ordenaba a su enjambre formarse y prepararse para atacar a los caballeros).

—Así es cara de insecto. (Grosero y altivo confirmó Dynasmon ganándose junto a su hermano).

Muy atento escuchando a sus compañeros y a KisakiSuzumebachimon, Gallantmon, contemplando el enorme enjambre, se despojaba de su capa que con nostalgia luego observó el fino paño de aquel manto que le acompañó fielmente en tantas cruzadas, pero que hoy, él dejaría atrás para partir solo al encuentro de su destino.

—Bien hermano, no perdamos más tiempo y ataquemos de una buena vez. (Impaciente propuso Dynasmon observando a LordKnightmon).

El caballero observando a su hermano, recogió su brazo apretando el puño entre Dynasmon y él y asintió la idea con la cabeza, luego, ambos, se prepararon para salir a la carga al tiempo que miraban enojados a KisakiSuzumebachimon. Ella, por su lado, expresando que aquello era una lástima, ordenó a su enjambre ir al ataque, sin embargo, Gallantmon y la misteriosa voz en el interior de KisakiSuzumebachimon gritándoles que se detuvieran, frenaron a sus aliados en seco.

Al girar sobre sus talones para preguntarle a Gallantmon por qué los detenía, Dynasmon y LordKnightmon fueron capturados en el interior de un campo de energía carmesí que creó Gallantmon utilizando su capa, después, sorprendidos por la acción de su compañero, ambos caballeros, al tiempo que le exigían explicaciones por su conducta, golpeaban con sus puños el domo intentando liberarse de aquel encierro injustificado.

—No gasten sus energías tratando de romper el domo; es un esfuerzo inútil (Manifestó Gallantmon mientras caminaba rodeando el campo de energía, después, de pie enfrente de KisakiSuzumebachimon y a espaldas de sus compañeros, prosiguió hablando)... Ya que este no desaparecerá mientras yo siga vivo caballeros.

—Explícanos que significa todo esto Gallantmon, o entenderé que traicionaste a nuestro rey Drasil y a nosotros con esta trampa que nos tendiste. (Encolerizado y confuso Dynasmon expresó mirando la espalda de Gallantmon).

—Piensa lo que quieras Dynasmon, pero ustedes no pueden acompañarme a donde voy (Gallantmon guarda silencio y comienza a caminar con gran orgullo en dirección a KisakiSuzumebachimon). "Al menos, hoy no, quizá, cuando les llegue su hora... sí, cuando les llegue su hora". (Pensaba solemne alejándose cada vez más de sus camaradas).

Mientras los caballeros le gritaban que desistiera de aquel comportamiento ridículo, KisakiSuzumebachimon, advertía a Gallantmon no dar un paso más en su dirección, sin embargo, él, haciendo caso omiso del consejo continuó caminando pausadamente, acción que provocó la ira de la reina avispa que envió todo su enjambre a destruirle.

Aquella nube de WaspWomon, volaba a gran velocidad al encuentro del caballero que esperó que todas las guerreras estuvieran a cierta distancia para correr con todas sus fuerzas hasta plantarse a las faldas de KisakiSuzumebachimon y dejar atrás al enjambre enardecido que al ver al caballero pasarles con su escudo enfrente de él y gritando a todo pulmón, frenaron en seco en el aire, pero al ser muchas, cada una comenzó a estrellarse con la que tenía delante y que había parado sin previo aviso, lo que ocasionó una enorme confusión entre las aturdidas WaspWomon que vieron alejarse a Gallantmon sin poder hacer nada para impedirlo. Segundos después, Gallantmon enfrente de la sorprendida reina avispa, hincado sobre una de sus rodillas, resplandecía con una intensidad enceguecedora y que advirtió a Dynasmon y a LordKnightmon de los planes de su compañero.

—¡No lo hagas Gallantmon no sacrifiques tu vida de esa forma!. (Desesperado gritaba LordKnightmon tratando de desaparecer el domo a puñetazos junto con Dynasmon).

Sin embargo el caballero, no respondió a los gritos de su camarada y continuó concentrando su energía vital para detonarse en una gigantesca explosión mientras las guerreras, volaban con gran premura hasta donde él se encontraba en un intento desesperado por liquidarlo antes de que explotara y aniquilara a su amada reina, quien vacilante, solo atinó a dar fuertes latigazos en la espalda del decidido Gallantmon.

—Tus constantes azotes sobre mi espalda solo incrementan mi deseo de destruirte y vengar con tu muerte a mis camaradas que aniquilaste sin piedad.

—¿Que aniquilé sin piedad?... No me atribuyas un crimen que no cometí.

—¿Tienes el descaro de negar que los mataste?... Eres una verdadera arpía que merece ser destruida cuanto antes.

—¡Lo niego porque simplemente no he sido yo quien mató a tus camaradas!.

—¡Si no has sido tú quien fue entonces!, ¡Responde!.

—He sido yo quien los aniquiló. Respondió una voz detrás de Dynasmon y LordKnightmon quienes al voltear y ver de quien se trataba, no podían dar crédito de lo que contemplaban sus ojos y mucho menos Gallantmon quien pasmado y boquiabierto observaba al ser que se había atribuido los asesinatos de sus compañeros.

De regreso en Vulpécula y en el departamento, Daiichi en compañía de Rikka y Renamon, después de que se recuperó del susto que le provocó ver aparecer a Renamon y creer que Sakuya se había dado cuenta de la artimaña que usó para escapar de ella, estaba a punto de escuchar la increíble historia que dio como resultado el que Rikka y Renamon fueran enviadas hasta Vulpécula por el equipo salvaje...


	6. Episodio 2 Parte C

—Tu departamento es genial. (Expresó fascinada Rikka sentada en el sofá contemplando todos los accesorios del living en compañía de Renamon).

El dormitorio que observaba Rikka y Renamon, era un gran paralelogramo apartado del comedor, en el cual, los únicos accesorios tangibles eran una pequeña mesa de centro, dos amplios sillones y un enorme sofá sitiados sobre una segunda alfombra, la cual, yacía encima de la primera que se había transformado, o más bien, proyectaba en su superficie el fresco césped de un hermoso jardín tridimensional que servía de ambiente en aquel cuarto. En aquel jardín, Rikka y Renamon, podían apreciar a dos hermosas Kazemon que seguidas de un grupo de Butterfree, iban recolectando el polen de la gran variedad de flores del vergel, también, observaban a algunos Pidgeotto que volaban libres entre las copas de los árboles y a un simpático Treecko durmiendo apacible bajo las ramitas de un tupido arbusto.

—¿Tú crees?. (Poco convencido preguntó Daiichi quien ingresaba al living empujando un carrito flotante).

Aquel carrito que Daiichi empujaba y que depositó sobre la mesa de centro, contenía una bandeja en la cual habían tres tazas que rodeaban una simpática tetera de porcelana y dos platillos llanos, en el primero, dispuso algunos alfajores y en el segundo, un pequeño pocillo con azúcar y tres cucharitas de plata.

—Por supuesto que sí, este lugar es tan realista que hasta pude sentir la humedad del césped bajo mis pies (Manifiesta Rikka al tiempo que de manos de Daiichi recibe una taza de infusión de tila en el centro de un pequeño plato)... Gracias, se ve delicioso.

—De nada y... no sé, a mí me late que te orinaste en la alfombra (Observa a Rikka con una cara traviesa y ella lo fulmina con una mirada asesina)... Hey, tranquila, solo era una broma (Risueño observa a Rikka y ve como ella le hace un desprecio y luego bebe de la infusión que él le dio)... Por cierto, no le puse azúcar a tu té.

—Así está bien, gracias. (Responde Rikka malhumorada observando a Renamon recibir también una taza de té de tila).

—Como tú gustes... Pero si te arrepientes (Suave hace sonar el pocillo chocando sus uñas en el)... Ya sabes que aquí está el azúcar. (Le esboza una breve sonrisa a Rikka y después se sienta en uno de los sillones con una taza de té entre sus manos)... Bien... En la calle, hace un par de minutos atrás, tú, muy histérica, me decías que ambas son extranjeras, que no son de este planeta, pero, que tampoco de ninguno de los nueve mundos de este sistema solar, o mejor dicho, ustedes no pertenecen a ninguno de los planetas de los ochenta y tres sistemas solares de Blue Emerald y mucho menos provienen de las colonias espaciales ¿Cierto? (Ambas asienten en silencio)... Entonces ¿De dónde vienen?.

—Ay pues... Somos del planeta Tierra, aunque yo hace mucho que no vivo en él, ya que me mudé a Neo Tokyo, pero tengo familiares y amigos que aún viven en la Tierra. (Respondió Rikka altiva y un tanto hostil con Daiichi).

—Entiendo y... conozco muy bien el tercer planeta del sistema solar de la Vía Láctea, después de todo, he tenido la oportunidad de viajar y visitar las colonias submarinas que mis ancestros fundaron en aquel hermoso planeta hace ya millones de ciclos universales atrás (Solemne manifestó Daiichi mientras observaba a Renamon coger un alfajor)... "Si lo deseas Renamon, te puedes comer todos los alfajores, yo no tengo apetito y creo que a tu tamer no le agrada mucho lo dulce". (Le ofreció a Renamon por telepatía ya que pensó que Rikka se sentiría ofendida sobre todo si él verbalizaba el último comentario que hizo en contra de ella, y principalmente porque no quería enemistarse más con Rikka).

—"¿De verdad que puedo comer todos los que quiera?" (Renamon pregunta también por telepatía a Daiichi y este le guiña un ojo en señal de asentimiento)... "¡Estupendo muchas gracias!".

—Por cierto, fue gracias a los colonos que mencionas que trabajaron en conjunto con el equipo salvaje que hoy estemos frente a ti en este hermoso living disfrutando de esta deliciosa infusión que preparaste. (Aclaró Rikka mientras se servía más infusión).

—"Rayos... De verdad que las cosas están muy mal en la Vía Láctea, que los mismos colonos han decidido salir del anonimato y ayudar e intentar salvar el universo". (Meditaba Daiichi observando muy triste su taza vacía).

—Sin embargo, con Renamon ya conocíamos de antes a uno de los colonos que nos enviaron a Vulpécula gracias a que él formó parte del equipo salvaje, un grupo de científicos que creó a los Digimon y a la computadora que fue diseñada para observar la evolución de los Digimon cuando el proyecto fue cancelado a fines de los años ochenta. (Rikka añadió mientras observaba el melancólico rostro de Daiichi).

—Comprendo y dime... ¿Sabes los motivos que empujaron a los colonos a salir del anonimato y formar alianza con científicos del planeta Tierra para finalmente enviarte a ti y a Renamon hasta esta lejana galaxia?. (Le preguntó Daiichi con un evidente temor en su semblante, ya que más o menos conocía lo que estaba ocurriendo en la Vía Láctea y el peligro que ello constituía para el resto del universo).

Sintiendo una gran tristeza al recordar todos los sucesos que ocurrieron en la Tierra y en las pocas colonias espaciales que los terrícolas fundaron en el espacio, Rikka, le contó: —Bien... Hace exactamente trece meses y veinticuatro días, la Vía Láctea entera fue invadida por un enorme ejército de súper Digimon que devastó sin misericordia planetas y lunas que habitaban otras razas de seres humanos desconocidos para nosotros los terrícolas comunes y silvestres que recién empezábamos a ver nuestro sueño de vivir en el espacio hecho realidad, sin embargo, esa realidad se convirtió en pesadilla cuando los Digimon aparecieron en las colonias espaciales y comenzaron a destruir todo a su paso, desatándose el pánico y desesperación entre los terrícolas que nos albergamos en ellas... Por nuestra parte, Renamon y yo, intentamos resistir el ataque transformadas en Sakuyamon cuando estos súper Digimon se materializaron en Neo Tokyo, pero fuimos sobrepasadas por los poderes de estas criaturas que incrementaban sus fuerzas al absorber la energía de las personas por medio de pequeñas esferas incrustadas en las palmas de estos Digimon que rápidamente evolucionaron al nivel mega. Curiosamente, después de que los Digimon llegaron a este nivel, en vez de aniquilarnos a todos, se dedicaron a sembrar el odio y el temor en los corazones de los habitantes con constantes humillaciones, sometiéndonos todos los días a actos tan horrendos y desagradables que prefiero omitir de este relato.

—Lo comprendo, pero ¿Por qué los humanos fueron sometidos a tales humillaciones?, Si se supone que los Digimon ya habían alcanzado el nivel mega, ¿Que más querían conseguir de los seres humanos de la Vía Láctea?. (Preguntó Daiichi muy enfadado removiéndose en el sillón sintiendo las ganas de ir hasta la Vía Láctea y pulverizar a los Digimon con sus propias manos y rescatar a todos los seres humanos de esa lejana galaxia).

—Pues... Eso lo descubrimos después cuando los colonos de Blue Emerald que viven en la Tierra intervinieron al ver que la situación había sobrepasado a los terrícolas, quienes sentimos gran alegría cuando los vimos aparecer en sus naves y atacaron a los Digimon destruyéndolos con sus armas y nos rescataron trasladándonos a todos a una enorme y colosal nave nodriza. En el interior de esa nave, a Renamon y a mí, nos llevaron ante el señor Gorou Mizuno quien se encontraba con el resto de los integrantes del equipo salvaje. Más tarde, él nos explicaría que todas las humillaciones sufridas tenían como propósito generar una gran cantidad de odio en nuestros corazones, el cual, después era absorbido también, pero por la computadora que el equipo había diseñado para vigilar la evolución de los Digimon.

—Sorprendente... Y dime, ¿Qué hizo con toda esa energía emocional esa computadora?. (Preguntó Daiichi un poco más calmado después de saber que los descendientes de sus ancestros en la Tierra, les habían pateado el trasero a los Digimon y habían rescatado a todos los terrícolas).

—La usó para evolucionar toda su estructura y convertirse en un Dios que trajo a la vida nuevamente a los Digimon que los colonos habían exterminado y con ellos desató la más terrible de las guerras que involucró a todos los seres humanos de la Vía Láctea y desgraciadamente, la ciencia que tanto los colonos como el resto de humanos en la galaxia han aportado, no ha sido lo suficientemente eficiente para destruir a este maldito monstruo... Y es por ello que me enviaron hasta aquí con Renamon para poder cumplir una misión que rescatará todo el universo de las garras de este seudo Dios... ¿Lo comprendes ahora Daiichi?.

—Sí, lo comprendo Rikka y... ¿Me podrías decir cuál es tu misión?, Por favor. (Solicitó mirándola a los ojos con gran súplica en su voz).

Armándose de valor, Rikka, deposita su taza sobre la bandeja y se pone de pie, después, respirando profundamente, decidida, camina bordeando la mesita de centro hasta llegar frente a Daiichi, luego, gira sobre sus talones y deja caer su abrigo al suelo mostrándole su espalda desnuda. En ella y después de que Daiichi muy embobado terminara de recorrer con su mirada las esbeltas piernas y el bien formado trasero de Rikka, pudo observar un enorme tatuaje que cubría toda la superficie de la espalda de la esplendorosa tamer.

—El tatuaje que vez en mi espalda es un súper código QR que contiene los datos de la computadora de la serie 2,9000 - WZ (Rikka se gira sobre sus talones y observa a Daiichi boquiabierto y muy embelesado mirándole las hermosas facciones de su cuerpo desnudo)... y debo entregárselos al profesor Inukai cuanto antes para que él los analice y descubra una manera de detener el funcionamiento de dicha computadora que amenaza con modificar todo el universo y corregir, según ella, el grave error de programación que supone la existencia del ser humano en todo el cosmos.

—Así es. (Añade Renamon mientras se devora todos los alfajores del plato, el cual, ella sostiene en su mano izquierda).

Observando a Renamon, Rikka, más avergonzada de la incontrolable gula por lo dulce de su camarada que por estar desnuda ante un muchacho que recién viene conociendo, rauda, se aproxima a ella y le retira el plato dándole un fuerte coscorrón.

—Te pido disculpas por la grosería de mi camarada, con los años, se ha vuelto muy obsesa por los dulces, aunque eso es culpa de mi madre que le ha venido dando todas las golosinas que sus admiradores le regalan y con la estúpida excusa de que a ella le engordan, y como Renamon por más que come no se infla, pues, ya la podrás comprender. (Explicaba Rikka muy relajada depositando como si nada el plato de alfajores en la bandeja).

Entretanto, Daiichi, le observaba con un enorme rostro de incredulidad y asombro mientras Rikka se movía de un lado a otro sin ningún pudor buscando un lugar en donde dejar el carrito flotante y apartarlo de las garras de su camarada que le perseguía intentando recuperar el plato con los deliciosos alfajores, que Daiichi por medio de telepatía le había autorizado a comérselos todos si así lo deseaba.

—Tú me perdiste todo el respeto Rikka (Daiichi se inclina y recoge el abrigo tirado frente a sus pies)... ¡Póntelo!. (Le arroja el abrigo).

Al recibir el abrigo en el rostro, Rikka suelta la bandeja y se va de espaldas quedando sentada en el suelo con el abrigo encima, mientras Renamon, viendo la oportunidad de recuperar sus alfajores, los coge del carrito y corre a esconderse detrás del arbusto tridimensional donde dormía el Treecko holográfico, allí, se los comió con ansia escuchando el ataque de risa que sufría Daiichi después de presenciar la escena tan jocosa que sus invitadas habían protagonizado. Sin embargo, aquellas carcajadas, no solo fueron escuchadas por Rikka y Renamon en el pent-house, sino que también en el ShuttleBus por medio del Daiichi Deku, marioneta que creó Daiichi para que lo reemplazara antes de ser capturado por Sakuya y la carta mágica Rensa no kingin.

—Pero y de que te ríes tú ¿Eh? (Preguntó Sakura inclinando su cuerpo y apoyando su mano en el torso de Daiichi Deku)... Espero no estés soñando nada gracioso donde yo esté involucrada como víctima de tu imaginación salvaje y absurda Daiichi.

Al escuchar también las fuertes risas de su tamer, Sakuya, se levantó del asiento del copiloto y se acercó a él para constatar si aún seguía durmiendo, cosa que también hicieron las demás, ya que cuando se giró para incorporarse del asiento, las vio a todas reunidas alrededor de Daiichi.

—Apártense todas, vamos, regresen a sentarse en el sofá. (Ordenó Sakuya con un vozarrón que imponía respeto, no por nada, ella era la líder del grupo).

Cuando todas despejaron el pasillo del ShuttleBus, Sakuya pudo ver a Sakura inclinada observando el rostro de Daiichi muy cómoda sentada sobre las caderas de él, pero también vio que Daiichi continuaba durmiendo.

—Era de suponerse. (Displicente expresó Sakuya respingando la nariz observando a Sakura).

—Suponerse que cosa ¿Eh? ¡Responde!. (Le preguntó Sakura muy exaltada conociendo de ante mano los pensamientos que tenía su hermana al verle tan melosa con Daiichi).

—Pero que sensible te pones cuando estás en celo Sakura (Sakuya le esboza una sonrisita irónica a Sakura)... Relájate, y por favor no despiertes a Daiichi hasta que estemos en la catedral del bosque. (Muy seria le ordenó a Sakura mirándola con ojos fríos y penetrantes).

—Pues si tanto te molesta, me lo llevaré y problema solucionado. (Expresó Sakura haciéndole un desprecio a Sakuya).

Sin embargo, Sakuya se reía entre dientes de las palabras de Sakura mientras le observaba irradiar aquel exceso de confianza y altanería que desde muy cachorra le caracterizaba, y es que ella, siempre se supo más hermosa que sus tres hermanas, Sakuya, Setsuka y Yuki, de quienes constantemente apartaba a Daiichi para que solo la mimara a ella y a nadie más, cosa que provocó que Sakura creciera muy frívola y malcriada.

—Patrañas. (Verbalizó Sakuya en voz baja cerrando sus ojos al tiempo que giraba sobre sus talones y caminaba de regreso a su asiento sin darle mayor trascendencia a los arrebatos de su hermana).

—¿No me crees capaz?, ¿Eh?. (Desafiante y agresiva interpeló Sakura a Sakuya).

Sakuya, al escuchar el insolente tono de voz con que le habló su hermana, apretó su puño derecho y se volteó con su mano lista para darle una fuerte bofetada, sin embargo, se contuvo en seco al ver a Sakura envuelta en un halo rosa que cubría también el cuerpo de Daiichi Deku.

—¡No te atrevas!. (Sakuya le gritó sintiendo impotencia ante la arrolladora voluntad de Sakura al punto de verse obligada a dar un salto atrás y protegerse con Ten para resistir la presión de la energía cargada a su alrededor).

Pero Sakura, hizo caso omiso y ejerció su energía sobre su hermana alzando su mano izquierda incrementando la presión en torno al cuerpo de Sakuya, acción que desató la ira en ella.

—Muy bien (Verbalizó con enfado al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo resplandecía en un fuerte tono azulado)... ¡Tú te lo has buscado Sakura!.

Concentrando en las palmas de sus manos dos esferas de energía Nen, Sakuya descargó el poder de su aura sobre su hermana, y dicha fuerza empujó hacia atrás el aura de Sakura que para evitar ser aplastada por su fuerza y la de Sakuya, canalizó también en la palma de su mano derecha una esfera de energía similar y se la arrojó a su hermana quedando suspendidos entre ellas ambos chorros de aura cargándose aún más el ambiente en el interior del ShuttleBus, el cual, comenzaba a resquebrajarse a espaldas de ambas Renamon en pugna. Por otro lado, Setsuka, percibiendo las fuertes ondas de aura que hacían resonancia en todo el vehículo, intentaba mantener el ShuttleBus bajo control al mismo tiempo que trataba de aterrizar y poner a salvo al resto de la tripulación que observaba atónita la pelea entre Sakuya y Sakura.

—¡Cesen las dos esta pelea sin ningún sentido!. (Les gritó Sora muy enojada levantándose de su asiento).

Pero ninguna le hizo caso a Sora y continuaron ejerciendo sus auras atacándose entre sí.

—¡Entiendan que si continúan con sus ataques destruirán el ShuttleBus por completo!. (Suzume también les gritó muy enfadada poniéndose de pie junto a Sora).

Sin embargo, los ruegos de Suzume también fueron ignorados por ambas Renamon que cegadas por la rabia, no eran conscientes del enorme daño que sufría la estructura del vehículo que Setsuka con gran destreza lo hacía descender en la calle mientras Sora, comprendiendo que el conflicto entre Sakura y Sakuya no tendría un buen fin si ella no tomaba medidas drásticas en los hechos, se observó con Suzume quien entendió y asintió al instante el plan que urdió Sora para contrarrestar las fuerzas Nen que ponían en peligro el vehículo y a las demás Renamon y Gatomon que contemplaban asustadas la ferocidad con la que se atacaban Sakuya y Sakura.

Mientras que Sora y Suzume, al mismo tiempo en que el vehículo se posaba en la calle y observaban como las energías estaban a punto de causar una explosión en las paredes del ShuttleBus, se despojaban de sus brassiers que luego impregnaron con sus auras preparándolos para usarlos en la trampa que terminaría con la estúpida pelea de una vez por todas.

Observando a Sora, Suzume, le dice: —Estoy lista, solo dame la señal y atacaré.

—¡Ahora!. (Exclama Sora ejecutando el ataque al mismo tiempo que lo hacía Suzume).

Ambos brassiers fueron arrojados como si fueran un látigo hacia Sakuya y Sakura, pero en vez de recibir un azote por las tiras de las copas, estas las rodearon siendo luego capturadas en el interior de las copas que incrementaron su tamaño brevemente para cazarlas y reducirlas de porte y poner a las dos Renamon bajo control en las improvisadas jaulas que ideó Sora utilizando su inteligencia y la habilidad de reducción que ella y Suzume poseen.

—Bien, así estas dos ya no darán más problemas. (Muy contenta manifestó Suzume mientras anudaba las tiras de su brassier alrededor de las copas que mantenían presa a Sakura).

—Sí, pero de todas formas es una pena que nuestra líder actuara como una salvaje y no controlara su rabia, siendo que ella conoce muchas maneras de poner a Sakura en su lugar sin recurrir a la violencia. (Muy cabizbaja expresó Sora observando como las copas de su brassier eran golpeadas desde el interior por Sakuya).

—Eso se debe a la preocupación que dejó en mi hermana la misiva enviada por la sacerdotisa Kazuyo y al enorme esfuerzo que hace para controlar su instinto, mismo que Sakura dejó fluir (Explicó Setsuka de pie en el pasillo observando a Sora y Suzume)... Vamos, finalmente es verano y las Renamon entramos en época de celo. (Concluyó esbozando una sonrisa pícara al tiempo que coqueta meneaba su alba cola de raposa).

Setsuka, después de su aclaración que dejó muy pensativa a Sora, mientras observaba los daños en paredes y ventanas del vehículo, sin emitir comentario al respecto, caminaba por el pasillo hasta el sofá donde se encontraba Daiichi Deku, lugar en el cual se puso de cuclillas y miró como se encontraba su tamer.

—Debo admitir que no lo había analizado desde ese punto de vista, después de todo, el celo es un estado impredecible que nos puede dar en cualquier momento y causa verdaderos estragos en nuestra manera de pensar y observar nuestro entorno (Observa su brassier)... Perdóname Sakuya, te juzgué sin conocer antes los motivos que te impulsaban a actuar de esa forma. (Manifestó Sora con un semblante de mucho arrepentimiento y sus orejas gachas, ya que ella desde que Daiichi la capturó, siente mucha admiración por Sakuya, a quien ve como una madre).

De pronto, un fuerte grito de Setsuka y la cabeza de Daiichi rodando por el suelo, pone histéricas a Suzume, Cristal, Zoe y a las Gatomon, quienes no comprendían como su amado tamer había sido decapitado. No obstante, Sora, más calmada pero no por ello menos preocupada, se agachó y recogió de la larga cabellera negra la cabeza de su tamer y la observó detenidamente por algunos segundos, luego, con una sonrisa macabra, columpió de los cabellos la cabeza de Daiichi enfrente de Cristal, Suzume y Zoe, quienes lloraban con dolor y amargura la muerte de su amado tamer.

—Ya no lloren, observen, es solo la cabeza de una marioneta que usó Daiichi para engañarnos y escapar para que no lo lleváramos ante la sacerdotisa Kazuyo (Sora se ríe entre dientes)... Daiichi es un bribón muy ingenioso.

Caminando muy enojada por el pasillo hasta ponerse enfrente de Sora, Setsuka, le arrebata la cabeza del muñeco y aplastándola entre sus manos la pulveriza mientras refunfuña: —¡Maldito desgraciado como rayos te las ingenias para siempre salirte con la tuya!, ¡Te odio!. (Aprieta los puños y furiosa grita entre dientes hasta ponerse roja de rabia, y es que de verdad detestaba cuando Daiichi hacía trucos para engañarla y escapar de sus obligaciones).

—Supongo que él aún sigue en el departamento, ¿Por qué no regresamos a ver?, ¿Eh?, Después de todo quedaban dos días de estadía en el hotel que quizás Daiichi aproveche. (Expresó Sora muy risueña mientras observaba a Setsuka hacer su típica rabieta).

—Pero tú de verdad crees que él se quedaría en el hotel en vez de escapar a un lugar donde no le podamos encontrar tan fácil, ¿Eh?... Daiichi no es tonto y es muy probable que en estos momentos él ya esté muy lejos. (Cabizbaja y molesta replicó Suzume mirando a Sora).

Pellizcándole la mejilla derecha a Suzume, Sora, convencida, le responde: —Se muy bien que él no es tonto primita hermosa, pero, también sé que el hechizo para manipular a su doble requiere que él esté en un lugar fijo, y lo más seguro es que ese sitio sea el hotel, después de todo, no ha pasado mucho tiempo de que lo hemos dejado atrás.

—¡Perfecto!, ¡En marcha entonces!, ¡Ya no aguanto las ganas de estar frente a Daiichi para sepultarlo en un ataúd de hielo y dejarlo allí toda la eternidad!. (Gritó furiosa Setsuka mientras corría a poner en marcha el ShuttleBus y partir de regreso al hotel cuanto antes).

Paralelamente en el departamento, Daiichi, muy desesperado corría gritando: "¡Me pillaron!, ¡Me pillaron!", Alrededor del sofá y los sillones mientras Rikka y Renamon asustadas lo observaban sin comprender por qué hacía semejante alboroto.

—Oye pero que te pasa, ¿Estás loco o qué?, De un repente te paras y te pones a correr alrededor del living gritando que te han pillado, ¿Quién te pilló?, Explícate por favor y deja ya de correr que me mareas. (Rikka le preguntó muy seria observándole mientras se ponía de nuevo el abrigo de pie junto al carrito flotante).

Deteniéndose a espaldas de Renamon, Daiichi, la estrecha a su cuerpo tomándola de la cintura y asoma su cabeza por sobre el hombro y pega su mejilla a la mejilla de Renamon y muy sonriente le pregunta a Rikka: —Por cierto guapa, ¿Dónde mencionaste que vive el profesor Inukai?, ¿Eh?.

Muy enojada, Rikka, camina hasta donde de pie está Daiichi con Renamon y mirándolo a los ojos le dice: —¡Deja ya de decirme guapa!, ¿Quieres?, Y... No recuerdo haberte mencionado donde vive el profesor Inukai, pero, ¿Por qué deseas saber eso tú?, ¿Eh?.

Haciéndole cosquillas a Renamon en las costillas, Daiichi, le responde a Rikka mientras esta ve como su camarada se retuerce muerta de risa entre los brazos del juguetón y risueño tamer: —Es muy obvio Rikka, porque tú no conoces el planeta Vulpécula y necesitarás a alguien que te guíe para que llegues sana y salva con el profesor Inukai y le puedas entregar ese código que tienes en tu espalda, aparte (Resopla en el cuello de Renamon haciendo que esta se erice por completo y luego la suelta)... Tú y Renamon necesitan vestuario, transporte y algo de dinero para alimento y hospedaje, y quien más que este humilde servidor que tienes enfrente tuyo para darles todas esas comodidades, ¿Eh?.

Observándose entre sí, Rikka y Renamon admiten que Daiichi tiene mucha razón y ambas mirándolo con ojos maliciosos se arrojan sobre él cayendo los tres encima del sofá, después, Rikka y Renamon le contestaron al unísono: —Muy bien muchachote, quedas contratado para ser nuestro guía y llevarnos hasta la ciudad de Tanzanite Soul.

—Muy bien, así que la hermosa ciudad de Tanzanite Soul es mi nuevo destino he. (Manifestó muy contento Daiichi abrazando a Rikka y Renamon).

—Por supuesto que sí. (Muy coqueta le responde Renamon haciéndole una carantoña con el puño en la barbilla a Daiichi).

—Entonces... ¡Allá vamos!. (Exclamó Daiichi alzando sus brazos al cielo al mismo tiempo que una bandada de Pidgeotto remontaban el vuelo de entre las copas de los árboles a sus espaldas enmarcando con un sentimiento de gloria y libertad aquel instante).

Esta historia continuará.


End file.
